


.hands

by arttselen



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Summary: Han Jisung wasn't using his hands. Not at all.— bloody roses [day thirteen: asphyxia]
Kudos: 3





	.hands

_Oh..._

_Oh_ _hyung_ _..._

_My_ _hands_ _are_ _free_

_The_ _rope_ _that_ _holds_ _me._

_And_ _my_ _hands_ _.._ _.._

_They're_ _too_ _busy_

_Just,_

_playing_ _._

_The_ _pleasure_ _of_ _being_

_Between_

_the_

_life_

_And_

_the_

_death._

_Are_ _you_ _worried_ _about_ _my_ _lack_ _of_ _dopamine_ _? Are_ _you_ _worried_ _about_ _my_ _suicidal_ _tendencies?_

_Oh,_ _hyung_ _..._

_Just a_ _few_ _more minutes..._

_I feel the delight rising, oscillating,_ _penetrating._

_The_ _phallus_ _going_ _up_ _and_ _down_ _between_ _my_ _digits_ _._

_The_ _oxygen_ _dissipates_ _,_ _suffocates_ _,_ _adorns_ _..._

_Its_ _ethereal_ _,_ _spiritually_ _elevated_

_The_ _essence_ _spurts_ _through_ _my_ _dermis_ _._

_And_ _the_ _death,_ _astonished_ _, preserves._

_Take me_ _with_ _you_ _, in an_ _erotic_ _suicide._

**Author's Note:**

> uh sorry if its not formated right at your display


End file.
